With the development of computer technology and the popularity of network, electronic paper, which displays like natural paper and thus avoids visual fatigue while reading, has received growing attention as a new generation of display devices.
Electronic paper is a display panel which is produced by electronic ink displayed through electrophoresis. Electronic ink, as an important material for electronic paper, generally comprises display particles, an electrophoresis base liquid, and capsule materials, wherein the display particles and the electrophoresis base liquid are encapsulated within the capsule via the capsule materials to avoid aggregation and precipitation of the display particles, thereby improving the stability of electronic ink.
Since display particles for forming electronic ink have a great particle diameter (generally greater than 100 nm) in an electronic paper made from electronic ink, the charged display particles dispersed in the electrophoresis base liquid swim directionally at a low velocity under the action of Coulomb force in an electrical field, thereby leading to both a slow response speed and a poor image definition of display devices.